


Nine

by notjustmom



Series: Mirrors [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Nine

"What did you want to be when you were growing up?" John asked, trying to keep his mind off of the fact that they had been watching, or supposedly watching their suspect for the last four hours in the freezing rain.

Sherlock kept looking through his binoculars, but considered John's question seriously. "Hmm... I think I always wanted to be a scientist. Always wanted to solve those questions that needed answering - that or -" Sherlock turned the binoculars on John and John saw himself in the twin lenses, looking small and a bit insignificant. "if you tell anyone, even Lestrade, especially Lestrade - I will have Mycroft kidnap you and make sure no one ever hears from or of you again -"

John snorted as he grabbed the binoculars from Sherlock. "I'm sure it isn't that bad -"

Sherlock sighed and watched the freezing rain turn to snow - "Snow in May - odd."

"Don't avoid the question, I swear I won't tell anyone -"

"A dancer, I wanted to be in the Kirov Ballet. I learned Russian, took ballet lessons for years, until I blew out my knee. Mycroft laughed at me for it, told me I was getting too tall anyway - so I took up the violin, simply so I could be better than him, he wanted to be First Chair in the LSO, but I won the spot - turned it down, just because I could - there she is, damn, she's changed her haircut, and colour - Lestrade, do you have her?"

"Yeah, got her - thank you boys, go home and get warm."

"Thanks," John muttered as he lowered the binoculars and glanced at Sherlock's face. "You've never told anyone that story before, have you?"

"Nope. Mycroft thinks I didn't get it, to this day. He thinks I got beaten out -"

"So what was the point?" John whispered as they climbed out of the van and began their short walk back to Baker Street. 

"I don't know. I just wanted to be better than him, it wasn't necessary for him to know that I was. Why? What did you want to be, let me guess - a doctor?"

John shook his head as he threaded his arm through Sherlock's, and leaned against him. "I always wanted to be a sidekick."

"Sidekick?" Sherlock looked over at John, a grin spreading over his sharp edged features, made only more angular in the cold.

"Yeah, you know, like Batman and Robin -"

"Ah - right."

"Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid?"

"Gotchya - partners - "

"Yeah, but one day I realized there wasn't a school for sidekicks, so I figured I should train to be something useful - and then the war happened -"

Sherlock stopped walking and turned to face John, then pulled out a box from his pocket. "I, uhm, was going to do this before Lestrade called us in tonight -"

"Sherlock?" John whispered as he watched the snow begin to accumulate around them.

"Will you be my sidekick? Pay isn't great, I'm kind of an arse, but the fringe benefits aren't too bad."

John bit his lip and nodded, then looked up into Sherlock's bright eyes, and saw his future there. "Yeah, yeah, I'd like that."

Sherlock opened the box and John drew in a sharp breath. "I'd like that very much, Sherlock." Sherlock slid the ring on John's finger, then kissed his knuckles and warmed up his hand between his gloved ones. "Good. Home to the Batcave, Robin?"

John rolled his eyes and snorted. "Yes, home, Batman - idiot."

Sherlock's eyes outglittered the falling snow as he kissed John gently then offered him his arm.


End file.
